Little Sister
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: Let me tell you a little story about Alfred and trying to clone himself, but goes terribly wrong when Arthur cut in...OR does it end all bad? Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia EXCEPT my OC! Peace AND enjoy!
1. Little Sister

Let me tell you a little story about this girl....

One random day during spring, while playing around with some paper clips on his desk, Alfred decided on brilliant plan. "Arthur! Arthur! Get in here!"

The uptight British came in with a smug on his face. ""Now, what do you want?"

US the genius, or so he though, jump onto his desk and pointed toward the sun. "I have decided to make myself a clone."

Kirkland fell to the ground immediately. "ARE YOU MAD! What made you come up with that stupid idea? Nevermind, don't even answer...But beside that not acceptable. Why would I want TWO of you?" He pointed out viciously.

"Hmmm...Because more work would be down with two of me?"

England signed. "That would be true, but that's hardly the---"

America was suddenly racing outside the room and into his lab. "DON'T CARE STILL DOING IT..." As his UK friend chased him down the hall, he arrived at his lab. Locking the door behind him, for a good reason, He pick up a flask and started to scrap off some of his DNA. Without warning Arthur broke the door down in a fury rage.

"ALFRED F. JONES, YOU GIVE ME THAT FLASK THIS MOMENT!?" He hissed.

America turned around and gave him the finger. "NO!" He snickered. In a rush, UK jumped his american friend and pushed him up against the wall. As vibration ran up the wall one of the cabinets knock open and fell onto the flask, without them knowing. Since Alfred is bigger then Arthur he easily recovered and grabbed hold of both of his hand imprisoning him. Flushed out of embarrassment, England tried to wiggle himself free, but did not succeed. Instead it knock the flask out of US' hand and into the cloning machine.

"ARG!" Arthur screamed, but was to late. The machine activated and in second the room was filled with smock. Alfred released his grip on Arthur and carefully tried to see through the fog. "YOU IDIOT TO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE. WE'VE ONLY SUCCEED IN CLONING A SHEEP DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU CAN CLONE A HUM---" But the words escaped his month when he couldn't believe what he saw.

"IT WORKED!" Alfred cheered as he ran over to examine his clone. In the pod there was a small child with bright blue eyes and blond hair. "ALLLLLLLLLRIGT! IT'S A PERFECT COPY AND YOU WERE SCARED THE WHOLE TIME THAT SOMETHING MIGHTA GONE WRONG." He nudged his British mate.

"Look again you fool." Kirkland bent down and picked up the small child, who seemed quite confused. "It's a girl..." The room went silent,

"WHAT!? HOW COULD THAT HAVE HAPPEND?" He screamed.

"Well, what did you put in it?" UK asked.

"Just some sugar and spicy...OH! And everything HIP!" He threw his thumb up and winked. Arthur signed.

"Well, GENIUS what are you gonna do with her?" He looked down at her sparkly blue eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW....AH, MAN AND I WAS GONNA NAME HIM SAM AND EVERYTHING!" Alfred whined. Suddenly England had a great idea...well it felt great at the time.

"Why not keep her...like a little sister. Yes, I think that's a brilliant idea. And she can live with me---" Before he could continue Alfred snatched her away.

"Now, hold on a minute. If anyone gonna take care of her it's me." He pointed seriously to himself. "Her Big Brother...Yeah, I kinda like the sound of that." Arthur laugh.

"HAH! You take care of a child, you can barely take care of yourself. You don't know the first thing about taking care of children." America returned him a smug look.

"Of course I can take care of myself AND her as well. And beside...I'm pretty sure I won't be the only one looking after her." Arthur looked confused for a moment, but the child was utterly clueless.

"What do you mean exactly?" He eyed him.

"I mean the rest of the Allies. Not only me, but you, France, China and Russia." Arthur almost looked be wilded. America could actually have a brain. Though he was a little worried about Russia...

"That...sound exceptionally fine to me." He came closer to Al and the girl. "Well, then....What shall we call her?" He ask looking lovingly into the child eye. She shied away into her brothers arms slightly.

"Hmmmm...How bout' Samantha F. Jones? What do you think...Like it?" He smiled down to his newly born sister. And with the perfect answer She giggled with her cute smile and cuddled into his arm, embracing him.

The End

**Just a little something I made up for my Hetalia OC! It was actually for my artist statement for my picture on DA! XP If your ever interested in checking her out (All grown up) Go to And search my user name Jayda-Nyx! LATER! XD **


	2. A girl and a Chinese

**Little Sister**

_A girl and a Chinese _

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and the Allies had gathered for another meeting. China was as cheery as ever, but seemed a little stressed. But there was a bright side to all of this: he'd be returning to his country for a short visit. It might have been a short vacation, but America believed they had to stop the Axis Power with everything. "Alright, thank you all for coming today. Now, I believe that we should come up with a surprised attack on---"

China's thoughts seemed to have left him as he wondered about his home town, but something unusual seemed to be pulling at his feet. "Aru!?"

He looked under the table, only to not believe his eyes. It was a child...a little girl was playing with his shoe laces.

'_Why is there a small girl in the Conference Room?'_ She seemed to notice him and looked up, smiling with her cuteness.

"Nya!" she squeaked, smiling.

"CHINA?" America spoke loudly to get his attention, which led him to smack his head against the table.

"Y-yes, aru?"

He quickly straightened himself up. England eyed him suspiciously; while America didn't give a flying hoot for what he was doing under the table...ok, maybe he was a little curious.

"We wanted to hear your part in attacking the enemy?" China wracked his brain for ideas.

"How 'bout an egg beater and frying pan, aru?" he asked pulling them out of nowhere.

"I like it! It's simple, easy and to the point." Alfred gave him the thumb up, but was covered by Arthur hand.

"THAT IS SIMPLY REDICULIOUS! IN MY DAYS WE USE TO RUN IN WITH OUR GUNS, NOT....AN EGG BEATER AND A FRYING PAN!?" England fumed.

"I prefer to smack people around with a bottle of Vodka." Russia chimed. Everyone turned to him and gave oblivious looks.

Under the table Sam crawled over to Russia shoes next. China quickly tried to grab her with his feet, while keeping his head above everyone else's. "No, no...I wouldn't do that if I were you, aru," he whispered to her to the best of his ability. But Sam didn't like that: she started to squirm around.

"Ahhh..." she whined.

France turned to him with his eyebrow cocked. "Are you ok, mon ami?"

"Ahhhh...Yes, aru. I've got it under control, aru."

'_He's got what under control?'_ France thought.

Wang tried to keep Sam in his grip: he made his leg swing around causing a sudden, small giggle to escape her. He peered under the table to see that she was enjoying herself in his grip, making China smile. "You enjoy that, don't you, aru?" He whispered as he continued to play with her.

Sam felt like she was flying, almost like she was in an airplane. What Wang didn't know is that everyone was hovering around him.

"China...If you've got a hard-on it is better to play with it in the bathroom," America blurted out.

"W-WHAT, ARU?" China cried out in embarrassment.

"Well, you keep whispering to yourself, da?" Russia answered.

"AHHHH...N-NO ...IT... NOT WHAT IT---" China had no plan of action, so the only idea he had was to grab the girl and run out of the room with her under his uniform.

"I can't believe you said that, wait...yes I can..." England face planted.

"Well, it was quite obvious what he was doing...wasn't it?"

He looked at Arthur with a questioning face.

"Well, I don't blame mon ami... ils assies drite accote de moi!" France said as he leaned back in his chair smirking.

Wang ran down the hall for a bit until he finally stopped. Out of breath and completely flush due to embarrassment he fell to the ground, panting. He almost forgot that the girl was in his uniform, only remembering when he nearly squished her. Pulling her out she gasped.

"I'm sorry little one, aru."

She wrinkled her nose and looked up at Wang.

"What a strange child? Where did you come from? My name's Wang Yao."

He decided to place her on his lap. She looked up at him with awe. The Chinese man looked a lot different than her brother. Her tiny hands came up to examine his face, they where soft and smooth. She almost reminded him of Alfred ...?

After a bit, his hand came up to hers, feeling how small they were. It reminded him of Honk Kong back before England had come into the picture.

Suddenly there were loud wailing noises trampling down the hallway, startling both man and child.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE LOST HER!? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'V3 ALREADY LOST HER!." cried US as he ran down towards the two on the ground. "SAM WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

He whimpered: "Oh, man Arthur gonna kill me."

"BIG BROTHER!" a cheery bright voice called out to the blonde man.

"Sam?" Alfred turned his frantically turning right and left: only to stumble over China's feet. America's face smashed into the ground and Sam wiggled her way over to her brother. Her hands came over to touch his pained face causing Alfred opened his eyes to see his sister.

"Oh, Sam, don't scare me like that," he breathed smiling. Only when he pushed himself up to his feet he noticed China.

"Did you fix your little friend?" he asked picking up sister.

"YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG, ARU!?" China tried to correct him. "The reason I was talking to myself is because she was hiding under the table, aru."

"Is that so..." America looked down at Sam. "Well for now on you'll have to sit on my lap during all the meeting, instead of leaving you in your room. You musta followed me."

Sam yawed; all the fun stuff had tired her out.

"So, this little one is yours America, aru?" he asked patting her head.

"That's right, she my little sister, Samantha." Alfred said proudly.

"Samantha...What a beautiful, yet crazy name."

America raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean crazy?"

"In my country it means 'Bewilder'"

"Well, I don't really believe in your mambo jumbo China, but I'm happy either way. I found Sam, without Arthur knowing, AND Sam spoke her first words," he nuzzled her making her giggle.

The End

**Yippie! I'm finish! I received an review saying I should tell the tale between Samantha and The Allies...So I did! Hope You like it! Please R&R! Good or Bad comment are allowed! Peace and Enjoy!**


	3. A girl and a Russian

_A girl and a Russian_

After a very long and boring meeting that always ended with no conclusion, Russia made his way to the restroom to re-fresh himself. As he approached the bathroom mirror he unrolled his scarf and set it aside, not wanting to get it wet. After rinsing his face off with water he wiped his face off with a rag and hang back up, reaching for his scarf at the same time, but he found nothing. He quickly looked over to see that his scarf was no longer on the counter, but on the floor. Weird? He though. As he bent down to grab it, it moved away from him. "Huh!?" Strange...Why was his scarf moving on its own? Before Russia could figure that out his scarf ran out of the room."What is going on? Something has come to possess my precious scarf, da?" His expression turned dark. "I must destroy whatever it is...." Chasing down his scarf he pulled out his faucet pipe, and stabbed the end of his scarf into the ground, halting its movement. "Now, let's see what's possessed you to move on your own free will, da?" He sang in a dark tone. As his hand approached the piled up scarf it started to wiggle. "Has Ukraine cursed it?" He wondered. But before he could register what it was a small blonde haired child popped out, gasping for hair. Her big blue eyes scanned the room till they came in contact with Russia violet ones. The Russian was surprised. He would have never expected a child to be so brave has to run away with his favourite scarf.

"Hello, who are you?" The child spoke. It took a moment for Russia answer.

"I'm Ivan Braginski." He decided that she was no threat to him and retreated his faucet pipe back into his large coat. "You should know that stealing is a no, no." He unravelled his scarf from around her and placed it back around his neck.

"Sam didn't steal it. Sam wanted to play with it." She pouted. Russia found it very cute that she pouted. She reminded him of his sister Belarus when she was younger...and less obsessive over him. The small American looked up in awed at how tall the Russian was. She's never seen someone so tall, it almost scared her, but she seem to think that he was much kinder. He did have such a childish face like her. She decided to take this opportunity to befriend.

"Does Ivan want to be Sam friend?" She asked. But before he could answer her she crawled up his coat, in doing so made him ticklish and laugh, before popping out the back were his scarf rested. "If you want to become Sam friend you have to give me a piggy back ride. England's being a meanie and won't let Sam ride on his back." Sam was a pretty small girl for her age. She could easily hug her Big Brothers head with her interred body. Russia couldn't resist her cute expressions and speech. For a little girl she talked like a stubborn teenager. He placed a gentle smile on his face as he watched her continue on. "Also..." This time she shied away for a moment. "You have to tell Sam t-that's she the prettiest, every time you meet her." Russia continue to listen to her little voice speak. Starring at her seems to make her more bashful. She'd close her eyes and hide herself under his scarf every time their eyes met.

"Alright!" He said. "That sounds reasonable to me. Starting today Russia will be Sam's friend, da." He turned his face to see her and whispered, "You look quite lovely today." Sam face flushed as she tried to hide it from him by burying her face behind his neck. Russia drank in all her adorable effort to hide her shyness from him.

Suddenly his train of thought were disrupted. "YOU LOST HER?" Screamed a familiar English accent.

"Now, don't get your Fairies in a bunch. Of course I didn't lose her." America stumbled his words, but England was buying it.

"OH! Then please take me to where she is." He tapped his foot impatience.

"Ah...well, ya see...she...ah..." As Alfred tried to come up with a good excuse he spotted a familiar blonde head. He smirked. "Russia looking after her." He pointed to his Russian friend.

"ARE YOU INSANE? LEAVING HER IN THE HANDS OF THAT DEMON?" Arthur shouted not knowing that the Russian was behind him. Ivan's smiled turned to a pout.

"Do you not trust me, England?" The British froze in his spot.

"O-oh! Ivan d-didn't know you where there." He spoke between his teeth.

"See Arthur you worry over nothing. Sam is nice and safe in the hands of Russia. Good job babysitting her, pal." America patted him on the back.

"_Still, I'd never leave her in his care. Who knows what evil deeds his thinking of?"_ England thought to himself. "Anyways, it's her nap time. Now, hand her over and go settle her down in her room." He ordered Alfred.

US gave his British mate a smug look before reaching up to take his sister in his arm. But something stopped him, he smiled. "Looks like she already found a comfortable spot to rest."

Russia turned his head slightly to see that the girl had fallen asleep. She cuddled nicely in and around his scarf, snuggling closely to his warm body, her nose wrinkling every time his hair ran across her face. Russia had always believed that many people feared him, but this child didn't seem to see that. She saw only that warm smile that greeted her, comfort her. Again Russia smiled and made a promise to himself that he'd look after this small girl. Watch her grow into a beautiful flower. Suddenly France burst out of a room, crying is eyes out.

"WAHHH!? MON DIEU, MY EYES...THEY BURN!?" Apparently, China was making lunch and while copped some onions, some flew in his eyes.

His loud scream seemed to wake Sam and angered her. She grabbed onto Russia faucet pipe, "Dum, dum Frenchman is too loud!" and smacked it over his head. Everyone around her was to shock to say anything, but she didn't care. She snuggled back up to her NEW friend, smiling.

End

**HURRAY! Am done! XD Russia is my favorite. And I could resist to make a small connect between Sam and him. ^-^ Hope you enjoy it. Please, R&R! Peace! **


	4. A girl and a Frenchman

_A girl and a Frenchman_

"_Rainy weather....what a horrible way to start the day."_ Francis though as he sat down in the cafeteria, waiting for his private jet to arrive, so he can go back to his beautiful country of France. But no matter the weather in America, France was supposed to have sunny weather all weekend. It was also the week of the wine and cheese festival. Smiling lazily to himself he played with his hair, tying it in a pony tail.

"Monsieur Francis!" A man dressed in a pilot uniform arrived next to him, bowing. "Ton avion etet arriver." He politely addresses.

"Merci, je man vien." He thanked as he stood up and grabbed hold of his luggage, but was suddenly lunged back to the floor. "Mon dieu, I had no idea my suitcase weighed THIS much." His stare turned to the pilot. "You pilot boy, carry my stuff." Francis ordered as he pranced out of the room. He manages to piss the pilot boy off.

As he dines on his way back to France he looked out to see his beautiful city of Paris, The City of Love. Arriving back to his luxuries home the cargo man seems to have a tough time bringing in his luggage. "What's wrong with you two? I didn't think me bag was THAT heavy, no?"

"I don't understand what it is that you carry in here, monsieur, either a bag of books or a bunch of fat, ugly, American women." They heave and hood the case into his room, panting out of exhaustion.

"AMERICAN WOMEN ARE NOT UGLY, AND SAM IS NOT FAT!?" Roared a small blonde child that crawled out of the bag and ran up to kick both of the bellboys in the knees.

"Sacre bleu!?" Cried both bellboys as they hopped out of the room in pain.

"Mon dieu...what in the world?" Bonnefoy was dumbfounded. He had nothing to say. The girl continues to look around the big room, confuse. "Wait a moment aren't you...Alfred's little sister?" He peered closer to her looking surprise. Sam turned to the Frenchman. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know? I thought I climb into Big Brothers bag, but..." She started to shake. "NOW SAM DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS. WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER..." She whaled. Tears running face down her face, making her appearance turn sloppy from the tears and snot.

"Ah, no, no don't cry. OK, don't panic I'll just call America and tell him the situation. NO! I can't do that he'll think I kidnap her. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT! NO, no....I must be an adult and do the right thing. GAHHHHH! HE'LL PROBABLY NOT EVEN LISTEN TO ME. HE THINKS TOO MUCH WITH HIS STOMACH THEN WITH HIS BRAIN! HE'S NOTHING BUT A COUNTRY BUMPKIN!" France panic as he ran around the room.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam continued to cry even louder as her tears started to soak her white dress. Confuse and surprised Francis turned to fast over his own feet for a moment and ended up face first to the marble floor.

"#$%&*" He swears in French. But...the crying stopped. He looked up and notices that Sam was laughing to herself.

"Eheh heh heh!" She laughs funny between rubbing her eyes and trying not to smile.

"Oh, so you'll laugh only when I receive pain..._you're definitely your brother clone..."_ He got back quickly to his feet and ran over to his bedside table. Opening it his hand traveled, searching for what he was looking for. Walk back over to the tiny American, Francis kneeled down and handed her a pink lollipop. "Here, be a good girl and wait till France talks to your brother."

"What, Big Bro—" Before she could finish France stuck the candy in her mouth. Pouting in irritation she started to suck on the pink candy. France hurried over to the telephone and dialled his American friend's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, Alfred, bonne apres-midi."

"_Francis? What do you want, am not in a real good mood right now so—" _

"This is an emergency, just listen—"

"_If this is another one of your phone sex jokes this isn't really—" _

"NO, NO! Just hear me out...and don't panic." France took a deep breath. "It seems your sister has hitch hick herself into my suitcase and is now here.....with me....in France." There was a moment of silence until,

"_WHAT? FRANCE YOU MORONIC PERVERT HOW DARE YOU—" _

"Shush! Mon ami, calm down, she fine."

"_AH, MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, ARTHUR GONNA GIVE IT TO ME FORSURE! LET ME TALK TO HER!"_ France didn't hesitate to pass the phone down to Sam. She looked at the object in her hand for a moment, weirded out, but press it to her ear soon after.

"B-bother?"

"_SAM! OH, Thank, Ronald McDonald your ok." _

"Wow, this is amazing. Brother I can hear you through this ah....what do you call this?" She turned to Frenchman.

"A phone, une telephone."

"COOL!"

"_SAM, LISTEN TO ME...I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU_." America sounded sad which made Sam cheery-ness fall into a whimper of pity.

"Am sorry, Big Brother, Sam didn't mean to make you sad." She whimpered.

"_As long as you're ok, that's all that matters. Now, France will have to take care of you for tonight. I'll make plans with him to fly you back home in the morning." _

"WHAAAA! BUT I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH CREEPY FRENCHMAN!" France fell to the floor in disappointment.

"_SAM!?"_ Alfred raised his voice which made Sam stop in her tracks. _"Pass the phone to Francis, please."_ Sam did as she was told and pass the phone to Francis, after a couple minutes of negotiating Bonnefoy hang up the phone. He notices that the tiny American was awfully quiet. As he sat the phone down on a nearby counter he walked up to the small child, who was curled up on the floor with her head hang down in between her legs. "Are you ok..." He heard soft sniffles coming from her.

"I made brother worried." In one fast motion her head flew up and showed her teary eyed face. "Brother is angry at me. He HATE me." This shocked France for a moment, but he came down and picked up the small blonde.

"Non, your brother could never hate you. Oui, you did worry him a bit, but he will forgive you. You are just a child." His fingers came up to wipe away the tears that run down her cheeks. "Now, why don't we call it a night?" He carried her into his room. After searching through countless drawers for some pyjamas, France ended up dressing her in an old French doll gown he found in a box. Sam examined herself in the tall length mirror and sighed.

"How did I end up wearing clothes that were made for dolls? Even more strange is that it fits." But secretly she actually though she looked super cute in the gown. As she crawled into the large guess bed Francis walked in, all dress up for bed as well. "I don't want to go to bed." She fused. Bonnefoy simply smiled back at her.

"But if you go to sleep it would be morning much faster, then you'll be able to see America again." He walked up next to the bed and started to tuck her in, but she pushed the covers away.

"I'm not tired." France sighed for a moment then a though came to mind.

"Why don't I tell you a story?" He climbed up onto the bed and sat, legs cross.

"What kind of story?" Sam crawled up in between his legs and looked up at him. Francis reached under the bed and pulled out an old picture book. In it there was picture of a small blonde boy with blue eye, who looked a lot like her brother, but somehow different, "Who this?" she pointed to the boy.

"His name is Mathew. A long, long time ago, when the earth was still being discovered, a Frenchman came upon a small boy, who was suspected to be New Land. Frighten and scared the boy quickly ran away from him, but the Frenchman was determine to gain the boys trust, so each day the Frenchman would return to the area. Soon enough the boy started to come out of his shell and accept the Frenchman kindness and comfort. Eventually the boy ended up living with him and the Frenchman raised him to become a proper gentleman, but as the years went by the boy became independent. Though it may have seem sad, the Frenchman knew that one day he'd have to let the boy go...to become a man." Sam took a long hard look at the boy who looked like her brother.

"Whatever happened to him?" She asked.

"He owns his own country now." France smiled down at her, he almost look like he was about to cry. In the picture book Sam eye caught the attention of a sparkly hair pin. It was in the shape of an insect. France seemed to notice and pick up the piece of jewellery, placing it in her hair.

"Wait, isn't this important to you." She seemed a little bit guilty for wearing it.

"Oui, but it's better off in a belle p'tit fille, then in an old dusty book." Sam didn't really understand what he was talking about, but it made her blush.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "What is it anyway?" Her hand patted over the pin.

"C'est une papillon, a butterfly." He smiled. "Which has 14 pieces of diamonds in it so try not to lose it..._it was expensive_." He silently cried to himself.

Soon sleepy-ness caught up with her and she snuggled up into bed and dreamed of her smiling brother...waiting for her to return home.

**Whoopie! Finish! XD I'm pretty happy who this turned out! So I hope you like it to! XD I'm also think of making a sequel to this....IF ya'll want me to!? Because I have great ideas to continue this even after this stage! Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Please, R&R! Peace!**


	5. A girl and a Englishmen

_A girl and an Englishmen _

Memories....They can sometimes be good or bad. Bringing back the best of times together and the times when you wish it never happened. For the Brit he would look over some of his old picture books of when Alfred was young, he was nothing but a wee little thing. He always seemed to be happy and energetic...which he still is. This though made England close his scrapbook in one gentle swift. He was suddenly taken back to reality when he heard a large crash in the dining room down the hallway. Hurrying himself, he enter the room to find Samantha staring down his best China set, shatter into pieces.

"I-I didn't do it! Someone else did!" She seemed hesitant. Sam was spending some time with Arthur this weekend since America was too busy with work to look after her properly. England's face turned red with irritation.

"Oh, really and who else exactly is in this room at the moment, beside you and me?" He crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor.

"It was strange little green man." Sam gesture to show exactly how tall he was, "He looked suspicious so I followed him in here. Then when I cornered him he got scared and bumped into your cabinet and knocked out your fancy plates." She gave him almost a little show by showing how sneaky she was being while following this _mysterious_ little man. England still wasn't convinced.

"Oh, and do you expect me to believe that little story..." He looked at Samantha long and hard.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Hah! You're just like Alfred when he was small, always liked to blame it on someone else." He walked over and picked her up, holding her between his arms.

"But, I am REALLY telling the truth." She wiggled around trying to break free from his grip, but failed.

"If you're not gonna tell me the truth, than you'll be punished." He stormed down the hallway and dropped her into her room, locking the door on his way out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed as she bang on the door loudly. After a couple of minute she gave up. Climbing onto her bed she sat down and thought of a plan of escape. Sam never gets punished by America, but every time she comes to visit England, he always seems to find some excuse to punish her, for things she USUALLY never does. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea. The window! She could climb out the window...but it was too high up the wall for her to climb out of. Luckily for her she has a bathroom, and luckily for her she has a stool that she uses every morning and night to brush her teeth. She walked over to grab the stool she placed it up against the wall with the window and climbed up. Opening it was easy, but now Sam had another problem...She was on the second story of the house. If she were to climb down, she could hurt herself. Looking up, she noticed that the attic window was open and lucky for her there was a vine bush leading up to her destination. Yes, she knew that this was also very dangerous, but Sam wasn't sacred of anything. She began to climb up, holding onto the vines tightly. Climbing into the attic, Sam noticed that there were a lot of old trunks and photo albums. Excited she ran over to the trunks and opened one up. Inside was some old pirate looking clothes. She didn't hesitate to throw them on herself. When she finished putting everything on she walked over to an oversized mirror. Looking at herself, she wore and eye patch, the hat, a coat, that was obviously way to big on her and some belts, which she tied up to the last knot to fit properly around her waist. Happy by the way she looked she crawled back to the trunk and pulled out the last part of her costume...Every pirate need a sword. "Arrrrrrrrr...Evas matty." She sang out as she hurdled her sword forward in attempt to think she was a real pirate, but her foot got caught in the jacket, and made her trip forward, sending the sword flying out of her hand and striking through one of the photo albums. "Ah, oh no!"

Meanwhile with Kirkland...

"Maybe I was a little too harsh on her...I should check on her." Walking up to Samantha's doorway Arthur fiddled into his pocket and pulled out the bedroom key. "Samantha am sorry I yelled at---" Opening the door he found nothing but an empty room, "you...ARG! Now where did that girl go?" He fitted. Suddenly he heard a loud thumping noise from up stairs. "She couldn't possibly be...?" He didn't think twice before heading up stairs.

Back to Sam...

She hurried over to the scrapbook and pulled out the sword. She quickly opened the book to examine the damage. There was a large hole going right through the pages. "Oh, no...Now am really gonna be in tr~ou~ble..." She couldn't finish her sentence since she started to sob. England came crawling into the room (he has one of those attic where you enter by pulling it down from the ceiling) and could hear soft little whimpers coming from somewhere. (it was kinda dark) Carefully making his way through the darkness he finally found a small bundled up pile of his old clothes shaking and crying.

"Samantha...what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down near the whimpering child.

"I-I'm s-sorry Arthur "Hiccup" I-I broke y-your scrap-b-book. "Hiccup"" Englang looked down at his photo album to see the hole through his book. Sam cringed closer to herself, waiting for Arthur to scream at her.

"Well, it's alright...it was an accident so I'll let it slide." He signed picking up the book and throwing it in the garbage.

"HUH? B-but I thought you'd be angry at me...wasn't that important to you?" Sam was definitely confused...a half an hour ago he blew up in her face...now, he's letting it slide like it never happen.

"Actually, this one is full of pictures from the war I was in a long time ago...Not one of my fondest albums. So I don't really mind throwing it away. I don't even know why I've kept it in the first place." England brushed his hand off his pants to remove the dust that was collected on the book. "Now....besides putting a hole in my stuff..." He peered. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" Sam looked up at Arthur with her glossy eyes.

"Because it's cool being a pirate." Blinking her big blue eyes, again Kirkland signed and sat down next to her and pulled off the layers of clothes. As soon as that was done Sam saw a photo of her brother sticking out of another scrapbook. Looking into it she saw all the pictures of her brother from when he was just a little boy. "Arthur..." She spoke not looking away from the pictures. Arthur turned from the closed trunk. "You made a lot of memories with Big Brother, didn't you?" She finally looked up.

"Hmmm...Yes, I was the one who found Alfred when he was just a boy, me AND France, but in the end I was the one your brother choose to be with." He crossed his arm thinking back to the past.

"Do you think..." She whispered looking down back at the pages.

"Yes? What is it, speak up."

"Do you think...WE can make some memories to?" Again she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. England was struck...Struck by overwhelming happiness. He always thought to himself that he'd never hear those words again in his life. A warm smile grew gently across his face.

"One moment..." He turned to another random pile of crap and pulled out an old camera. He came over and kneeled down once more next to Samantha. "Smile!" In a quick flash England took the picture. After a few moments of waiting the photo was clear, Arthur with his cheesy grin and Sam with her big smile, a picture perfect moment. "Now then, what should we do about this picture?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Sam when's a scrapbook of her own." She chimed jumping up to her feet in a cheer.

"That's a brilliant idea." Running down to the front door Samantha and England left hand in hand to the store. Surely a moment they will both remember.

"Cripes, there after me lucky charms..." A short green man ran by.

"See I told you I wasn't seeing thing." England fell over dumbfounded.

**OK! So I notice (or should I say my friend notice) That their was some grammar mistakes, so I want back in and fixed it up! Hope you understand this one a little better then the last one. Please R&R! Peace!**


	6. A girl and her American Family

_A girl and her American Family_

Friday Night Fright Fest....Or at least that's what America likes to call it. Every Friday America likes to watch one or two horror movie, depending on how much time he has at the end of the day. Tonight was a little bit more thrilling for him. A week ago Jones announced to his Allies that he was looking for even scarier movies to watch, so he asked all of them to bring what they believe were "SCARY" to him. This week Russia gave him "Russian Lullaby". And to his surprise it was actually dubbed in English, much easier to understand then the Russian language. But tonight, he had a very special guest with him. "Now, Sam if you get scared you know you can always come crawling to me for protection. I'll protect ya, I am a hero." He proudly said as he open the door to his entertainment room. Sam frowned.

"I won't be scared, AM not afraid of ANYTHING!" She also replied proudly wiggling her nose. Sam never really believed that her brother was any kind of hero. She believes it was silly, a grown man calling himself a hero, bologna. But either way she bounced her way over to the couch. In these situations Alfred always likes to have his King Size pillows with him when he watched any movie. Just a little something he could snuggle up to since he doesn't have Arthur around anymore, Sam definitely like the fact that she gets to snuggle up to pillow the size of her entire body, like a giant polar, soft and comfy. America threw the movie on and pressed play as the commercial rolled by he went over to turn off the lights, making the room nice and dark. As the movie played threw the first half it was your usual, suspense, creepy music in the back ground, that one female blond that seem to avoid every trap set up for her, but in the ends up dying in a humiliating way. From time to time Alfred would always hear his sister giggle. Shouting lines like, "Watch out...He just around the corner." or, "WOAH! Did you see that? His head flew right off. Clean cut!" This made him smile. Having Sam for over a period of an entire year together since she was born, and not a moment want by when Al could see himself in her...but, he was also afraid of something...something that might happen to her. As the climax of the movie came to its peck, both Sam and Alfred we're shacking, coming closer to each other on the couch. Sam was shaking out of excitement, waiting to see what was coming next, but as she turned to see her brother he was shaking much more than she was. His face looked pale white, was he scared...?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Both of them screamed as the ghost popped out of nowhere, surprising the both of them, by the end of the movie they were both clinging onto each other for dear life, Sam was the first to break the silence.

"WOAH, that was so exhilarating I didn't know scaring movies could make my heart race with such adrenaline." She jumped to her feet all pumped up. Jones was still on the couch, shaking. "Brother...where you scared?"

"O-of course n-n-n-not!" He fidgets and laughs very nervously afterwards...VERY suspicious. "A-anyways, it's your bed time." He pointed towards the clock.

"Boo...I don't wanna go to bed, but if you say so Big Brother." Sam will always listen to her brother...only because she loves him the most out of the Allies. She prefers to tease the others, she finds it quite amusing. On her way to her room she heard so strange rumbling coming from outside. "Brother...what was that?" she looked back to Alfred.

"Hmmm...It looks like there's going to be a storm tonight."

Sam made a funny face before exiting into her room. An hour want by as Sam tried to exhaust herself to sleep, finally her eyelid started to fall, but unfortunately a loud crash from the thunder jolted her back up. "Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" She screamed, terrified by this foreign sound. Sam has never experience a thunder storm before and THIS was definitely not something she liked. BOOM! Another crash came and made her jump from her bed, taking her blanket with her. Scared she crawled under her bed. "It's ok, Sam. The scary noise can't hurt you. Calm down...I can get through—" CRASH! "AHHHHHH!" Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "BROTHER! BROTHER I'M SCARED!" She cried out into the night, but no one came to her aid. After a moment the storm seem to calm down, she took this chance to go find her brother. Everything around her seemed so much creepier; maybe the movie was getting to her. As she open the door into the hallway, the loud sound of its creaking hinges, it was dark except for the lighting that flicker outside of the window, each flash making Sam shake in her slippers, clinging onto her blanket. Slowly she made her way down the corridor, listening to all the creaks in the hardwood floor, where there this many creaks before? Coming around a corner one of the room doors were opened. She got scared thinking something or someone would come crawling out. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat Sam...You know there's no such thing as ghost." She gulped. Sam wasn't after of any monster, but what was lurking in the darkness that might grab her. She took a deep breath and made her way pass the door, making sure not to look into the dark room. But, again, lightning flash and illuminated the room. There sitting in the doorway was this giant white man.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. For a moment none of them made a move, but Sam wondered why the man wasn't attacking her, weirder yet, why was he screaming?

"S-Sam?" It spoke, but Sam knew that voice all too well.

"Bro-brother?" She took a chance to look up and there curl up in a white blanket was her brother.

"Sam, w-what are you doing up?" He asked a little shaky.

"I—" She closed her mouth. If she told her brother that she was afraid of the thunder, would he laugh at her? Would he think she was weakling? "The storm woke me up and I could sleep." She half-lied. "What about you?" She asked wondering why her brother was up in the middle of the night. Usually he sleeps like a log and nothing wakes him up.

"I-ah-I also couldn't sleep..." Liar, she though. Suddenly an unexpected crash from the storm came out of nowhere, freighting Sam. She squealed and ran into her brothers arms. "Sam...Are you afraid of thunder?"

"N-no--" BOOM! "Hiiiiii!" She clung onto him, not wanting to let go.

"It's ok Sam...Everyone is afraid of something." He patted her on the head. She started to sob again, drenching his white shirt with tears.

"Y-you don't think am weak or a scaredy-cat?" She sniffled.

"Of course not, why would I ever think my cute little sister is a weakling..._Your much braver then your brother..." _He whispered the last part to himself.

"Brother, aren't you afraid of anything?" She looked up at him with her blue eyes which seem to glow through the dark.

"Ahah hah...O-of course not, I-I'm a hero, h-hero aren't afraid of any-thing." He nervously laughs. He was definitely hiding something, but Sam didn't care she was glad that she had her brother with her. "How bout we both do each other a favour. Why don't you sleep with me, with that I can protect you from the storm?" He smiled. Sam nodded in agreement as she was lifted to her feet. Alfred held onto her hand as they made their way to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door and curtains. Sam crawled onto the bed and so did America. Cuddling up to her brother she signed out of relief as she closed her eyes.

"Brother..."

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this..." She threaten slur rely, sleep catching up to her.

"Of course not..." He brushed his lips over her forehead, moving her blonde hair out of her face, kissing her good night. Soon light snores could be heard from beneath him. He gazed down at her peaceful expression, running his hand across her cheek. "I'll never let the storm take you away, I promise." He whispered one last time before drifting off to sleep.

**Wooot! Yes chapter is done! Series finish...or is it!? NOPE! I've decided to add an omake ~ Special Chapter ~ XD Of what, well we'll just have to wait and see. XP I have to say America take my heart away...but not as much as Russia XP Anyways, you know the drill. Please R&R, Peace!**


	7. A girl and two Canadians Special

_A girl and two Canadians ~ Special ~_

Why? Sam thought as she sat on her brothers' lap, while he and the Allies were in a conference meeting, trying to stay out of trouble, but it was quite hard when someone kept staring at her. And what was even stranger is that no one seemed to even notice him around. There on the other side of the table was a man with slightly longer blonde hair then her brothers, glasses and holding a polar bear. "Big brother, who's that?" She pointed in the direction of the other man, who looked strangely like her brother. He seemed to notice and flinch a little in his seat, but said nothing.

"Now, what are you going on about? I know this seems boring but try and hold on for another 10 minutes." America patted her on the head. She pouted, that's not the answer she was looking for. She shook his hand away from her head.

"No, no I mean the man sitting in the chair right in from of us." Again she pointed; again the blonde flinched.

"You mean Russia?" He was staring in confusion. What was she pointing at? Russia only seemed to smile back at hearing his name.

"Noooooo! The man sitting in the seat next to him, blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, bear." Everyone seemed to look up from whatever paper work they were working on and turned their attention to the empty seat.

"Samantha there's no one there." Arthur said. China also agreed with him.

"Maybe she's just fatigued, I don't blame her she has been sitting there for almost an hour." France flipped his golden blonde hair.

"Grrrrrr...Why is no one taking me seriously!?" She started to raise her voice in a growl.

"Samantha, watch your tone. Maybe you could use a nap?" The Brit replied firmly. He's been trying to make her a proper lady, but that was highly failing since she spend most of her time around Alfred, who seems to hide all his good manners in a box.

"NO! I'm not 3 years old!" She pouted looking away from England. He cried a little on the inside from being rejected, but that's how it will be.

"Fine why don't we end here for today and take this back up tomorrow..." He pushed his index finger up to his temple to try and fight back the nasty headache that's been bugging him since morning.

As everyone left the room Sam stayed behind. She walked over to the man that was gathering up his things into his briefcase, tugging on his pants. "Hello, who are you?" Again he flinched but turned his attention to Sam.

"M-me? I'm Canada!" He staggered. Sam just stared back at him.

"I'm Samantha F. Jones..." She proudly announces.

He giggled back. "I know my brother told me."

"Brother? Who?"

"Alfred!"

"WHAT!? BIG BROTHER HAS A BROTHER OF HIS OWN!?" Sam was surprise. She has never seen pictures of him in the house or that America has ever mentioned him. "How come I've never met you before?"

"Oh, Al seems to forget to mention me a lot of times." *sweat drop * he clipped his briefcase closed. Oh! So that's why...But why does everyone around him treat him like he doesn't even exist? Before she could ask something caught her attention. The small polar bear came crawling around from behind him.

"Who this?" He asked looking up at Canada.

"WOW, A TALKING SNOW BEAR!!" Sam has never seen one before.

"Ahahah...This is Kumajirou." He introduces. "Kumajirou meet my niece, Samantha."

"How do you do." He bowed.

Sam copied him. "So I'm your niece?" Cool! She thought, I have a real uncle.

"Yes, that right." He smiled back quietly. He had a very quiet way of talking, much better then listening to Arthur bicker at her, or France trying to cheer her up in a weird flirtatious way, or China who seem to sing to her in Chinese...REALLY off key, or Russia who just seem to...stare at her with his big smile, which makes her feel warm and fuzzy, but she tends to ignore those feeling and everyone else who bothered her. "Oh, but I have to catch my plane, it'll be leaving soon." Canada looked down at his watch as he made his way out of the room. Sam still wanted to learn more about her new found uncle, he seem like a really nice guy, so she followed. As Canada turned a corner she bumped into Alfred. "Oh, am sorry brother." He apologizes very shyly.

"None taken, Matty." He patted him on the shoulder. "So heading back to your...um...maple leaf country."

"Yes!"

"Heeeeey, how come you can see him now?" Sam came up from behind.

"What? Are you saying you can see him—OH! So that's who you where pointing to." Alfred clicked in. "Don't worry I can always see Matty, I just ignore him half the time."

"That's so mean big brother." She tried to kick him in the knee, but it seems he knew she'd try, so he stopped her.

"Ahah...Don't worry it's always been like this, we don't hate each other or anything it's just that, well—"

"It doesn't matter people shouldn't be treated that way." She ran up and grabbed hold of Canada's hand. "Brother can I go visit him...in Canada?"

"What?" Both blondes seem to say.

"I want to know more about him, please!" At Sam's age she was very outgoing. She could leave her brother side for long periods of time without missing him that much.

"I don't know..."

"PLEASE!" She fluttered her big blue eyes and Alfred couldn't say no to his sweet little sister.

"Well alright, I guess, but only if Matty doesn't mind." He looked back to his younger brother. Canada looked a little stunned, but he took a deep breath and nod with a heart warming smile in return. "Hurray! I'll go pack, give me three minutes." And with that Sam flew down the hallway to Jones office where she always carries a bag of clothes with her. Never know when you'll jump on a plane and go around the world.

Jumping from one country to the other Sam, and her new found uncle, made it safely to his home. Sam was astonished by how beautiful everything around her was. It was the middle of fall and the trees where a beautiful yellow and orange color. "Wow, the whole country is pretty." She chimed throwing her suitcase to her uncle, forcing him to hit the floor. "Oh," she remembered "I wanted to know why brother was calling you Matty?"

"Oh, that's because it's short for my real name, Mathew Williams." He pushed the luggage aside.

"Williams? If you and brother are...brothers, how come you're last names Williams and not Jones?"

"That because we were raised by different people." Mathew explained when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? The Canadian wondered as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Mathew, I notice you pulling into the driveway and I wanted to come over and say hi." Smile a small boy around the same age and height as Sam, with dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Ah, Rikki, it's good to see you." Smiling in return, "Oh, I'd like you to meet someone..." He pulled Sam gently in front of him. "This is my niece, Samantha Jones. And Sam I'd like you to meet my neighbours son, Rikki Striker. Now while you two try and say your hellos I'll go put our stuff up stairs." He piled up the suitcases and headed up stairs. "Kumajirou...could you throw on some coffee and...um..." He poked his head out from upstairs. "Hot chocolate, you two?"

"YES!?" They ringed in unison, but turned back to each other with a quick smug.

"Samantha Jones, eh? That's a funny name." Rikki snickered.

"Oh, and Rikki Striker isn't?" Sam switched her posture from cutesy, to attitude.

"So...what hole did you crawl out of?" He mocked.

"Hole? For your I-N-F-O-R-M-A-T-I-O-N, I just came from a conference meeting in America."

"What? America? Are you like the president's daughter or something?" He almost looked like he was interested.

"Nope." Sweet and simple.

"Oh, so you're just a nobody." He sighed in disappointment.

"W-what? Oh, yeah and what about YOU. I don't see you walking around with a big sign on your forehead that says "Mrs, Cool" on it." She poked him hard and he wobbled back, glaring back at her.

"Hey, watch it..._I bruise easily_. Plus I don't need your GIRL couties all over me."

"Oh, please..." She sweat drop.

"HOT CHOCOLATES READY!" Mathew yelled from the kitchen and just in time to...the two seem to be at each other's neck...and they had JUST MET. As they sat around the kitchen table, Rikki and Mathew talked...well, mostly Rikki would ask a lot of question and Mathew would answer.

"And one day I hope to be the most popular known person in the world, were everyone praises and loves me." Rikki finish giving his grand speech about his future dreams. Sam laugh a little to herself, but he notice. "What's so funny?" He growled.

"Nothing, just that you have such high hopes of becoming famous." Sam slurped at her chocolate looking away from his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? What about you? What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"A-ah? I-I don't know yet." She pouted sadly.

"HA! And you laugh at me for having a dream." This bugged Sam and made her slam her mug on the table, startling Matty.

"Ya know what, am getting really tired of you." She spat.

"Same here." Rikki came up to her face flicked her in the nose.

"Oww...You're a meanie." She held onto her pink nose.

"Meanie? Is that all you got? Ha—" But before he could get the last laugh Sam tackled him to the ground. Both of them where trying to fight for dominance, one rolling over the other, but as soon as it started, it ended.

"That's enough." Mathew ripped them, gently, apart. "Rikki, I think you should go home. It's late and your parents are gonna worry, besides it Sam bedtime." He pushed the child to the front door.

"Ha, you go to bed at 8—" Sam tried to run after him, but was stopped by Matt by the front door.

"STUPID CANADIAN!?" She yelled. (no Canadians are not actually stupid)

"Samantha, that was very rude of you." Mathew pulled his hands to his hip and scrawled down at her.

"But he started it." She pouted. Matty sighed and decided that both of them should call it a night. He's been up since 5 this morning and travelling between the two countries. He was tired. He carried Sam up into his room and changed her for bed. Quiet, Sam didn't say a word she was still angry at Rikki. Sighing once more Matt crawled onto his bed and wrapped Sam up in the comforter. She relaxed a little and looked up at her uncle. He really did look like her brother, except his hair was longer and his glasses were rounded, while Alfred's were rectangular. She reached up and grabbed his glasses and placed them on her face, a little blurry.

"W-what?"

"Naw, just wanted to try them on." when she was finish she put them aside on his night table. "You know, I'm happy." Canada looked down at her confused. "I'm happy because I have another person part of my family." She smiled brightly and a little dorky up at him, which made his face turn bright red. He had never really heard anyone say that to him...well, France doesn't count. "I promise to never "ignore" you like big brother does." She said before kneeling up and placing a goodnight kiss on his forehead. "Good-night Uncle Mathew..." She whispered as she fell asleep.

One small tear escaped his eyes as he watched his niece fall asleep in his lap. Now he understood what Alfred talked about, when Sam was around people. She had this ability to make people happy.

"It's a gift" Alfred would quote.

As sleep took over he reached up to turn off his light, Kumajirou climbing into bed with them, the three of them sleeping a peaceful night.

**I AM FINISH! Complete...With this story of course! XP But there will be a "SEQUEL" so don't worry! I might not be writing it at the moment, because I gotta work on some other chapters first, but I will do my best to post it! XP Oh, and just in case your wonder Rikki is an added character to the story that he will also take part in the sequel! Just a little rivalry between to really egotistic people! XD Anyways you know the drill! Please R&R! Peace!**


	8. A girl and her Allies Christmas Special

_A girl and her Allies {Christmas Special}_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Chimed Sam as she slammed into her living, but something is missing? Hmmmm...Where's Big Brother? Weird? Usually he's the one jumping around in the morning making all the noise, just to get to work. But today was a holiday, where-was-he? "BIG BROTHER!?" She yelled. Hmmmm.....Maybe in his room? She hurried herself up the stairs and into his room. "BROTHER!?" She was so hyper she could do nothing but scream, this was going to be her first Christmas. But he wasn't here either. "Boo...where are you brother?" She pouted as ba-humbug. "Oh, forget brother I wonder if Santa came?" All jolly with the Christmas spirit she rushed down the stairs once more and into the living to find that the cookies were eaten and the milk was gone, the carrots were nibbled and the fireplace was still burning, not showing any signs of entry. "Wow, he's good. I was up all night and I didn't hear a thing...maybe he works for ninjas?" But something was missing again. There were no presents under the tree? Sam rushed over and bends under to check twice. Nothing. Maybe the stockings? She runs over to the warm fireplace and tip-toes herself to look inside. Nothing, again. This isn't the way Christmas was celebrated. "Where are the presents under the tree? Where are the gift in my stocking?" She peered outside one of the living room window. "Where is the blanket of snow?...Where-is-my –family?" Sam sobbed. "Was I naughty this year?" She cried. England and Alfred told her tales of Christmas stories. How Santa would only give presents to children who have been good, but for those who've been naughty they get lumps of coil in their stocking and Sam didn't even get one stinking piece of coil. Sam cried and cried, apologizing over and over again to Santa. "I-I'm s-sorry S-Santa I-I p-promise t-to b-be g-g-g-g-good next year." She huff and puffed between weird as she gasped from crying. "P-please I just want B-B-B-Big B-Brother for Christmas." Her tears ran down her snow white dress that she got from Canada, a gift from him saying he was sorry he wasn't going to make it for Christmas. Then suddenly the front door blew open, the winter breeze ran shivers down her spine. As she rubbed her red eyes dry of tears she looked up to see snow sprinkling in. "Ah!?" Surprised she walked over and catch the tiny flasks in her hand in was cold but pretty. But then...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sam head shot up fast as she noticed everyone at the front door, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ivan and Alfred, all holding bags of presents. Confuse out of her mind, Sam fell to the floor.

"See I told you leaving her here for a couple of minutes would worry her." England came up, gently putting the presents aside, to pick her up, but America ended up tripping him in the process. "YOU BLOODY GIT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" He hissed as he pulled his face off the floor. But Al didn't bother he scooped his sister up in his arms and straddled her tightly.

"Am sorry, Sam we just wanted to surprise you." He patted her head softly to try to calm her down. But that only made her cry again.

"Big Brother soooooo mean." She cried. Alfred only seemed to laugh, but he was sorry. "I won't forgive you." She sniffed.

Everyone came in and settled down around the living room. Alfred handed me over to Arthur who was still glaring at him. Sam reached over towards the side table and pulled out a band-aid. She placed it on the Briton nose. Arthur looked away all flustered. "Are we going to get this over with? I have Christmas special to watch."

"Not until I make the Hot Chocolate." France said.

"And I brought cake, aru." Yao scrambled to get the sponge cake out of his bag.

Sam was starting to feel better. After her face was clear of all the tear marks she got excited again. She wiggled her way out of England's gripped and waltzes over to her favourite Russian. "What did you bring for everyone?" she asked looking up at his smiling face.

"Why, I was the one who brought the snow. You like it, da?" Sam shook her head.

"Uh huh...I like your present the best so far." She grabbed his scarf and yanked him down to ear level. "_But don't tell anyone else I say that_." She whispered. Alfred was the one to come in the living room last with his favourite Christmas sweater on. Sam though it make him look al little dorky, she giggled.

"All right, everyone I think it's time to open presents." Everyone's face lit up as we all gather around the tree. "Go ahead Sam why don't you open up yer gift first?" America insisted. Sam gladly agreed as she crawled over to the big pine tree. First she opened England's gift.

"A book? Thanks Arty but...I don't even know how to read yet." She felt a little bad, but Arthur knew that very well.

"Well, you'll just have to start learning. This was one of my favourite series, Harry Potter. It's about witches and wizards." Figures...Sam though, but she did like fantasy. She went up and gave him a big hug, which he ended up being embarrass about. Next was France, but when she open it she pulled out a small piece of red laced clothing, it looked like a dress but half see through, confuse and speechless.

"Um...Thanks." Everyone else ended up beating him in the process.

"What...? I'm just getting her ready for future references."

"Why in the hell would Sam need this?" Alfred shoved the, now none as 'lingerie', in France's face.

"Take this back, NOW!" Arthur demand.

"No!" BAM! China smoked him in the face, while Russia targeted his valuables. China's was next, as Sam open his present her face lit up. She received a beautiful Chinese dress.

"WOW! Thank you, Yao its soooo pretty." Yao smiled as he linked his arms together. It was Russia's turn. In a small little box was a cute fluffy pair of back mittens, hand sown.

"Oh, their big and warm." She slipped them on.

"Yes, my sister helped me out a little, since am not really good at sowing." He scratched his cheek in shyness.

"Their perfect, thanks." She gave him a big smile, Ivan smiled back. And finally it was her brother gift last. It was the biggest one yet. As she peeled the paper of she looked at the box in confusion.

"What is it?"

"IT A PS...2!"

"Ah, PS...what?"

"A PS2, it's one of the game systems I play, but it's a new one so I've never played it."

"COOL!"

"Oh, please you just bough that for yourself." England corrected.

"Now, why do ya gotta bring the Christmas spirit down Iggy? And NO it's not for me it's for her."

"She too young to play these games."

"No she not. She plays a mean Mario Kart on my N64."

"Argh, whatever!" England gave up and slump back down in the sofa.

"Here Sam, a game, Kingdom Hearts." (Best game ever)

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"RPG, trust me you'll like it." Sam couldn't believe all the gifts she received. A couple of hours ago she was crying, thinking Christmas was stupid. Now, she can see the joy and happiness it brings out in others. As they all drank their eggnog and hot cocoa, France, being the idiot that he is brought out another silly gift.

"Mistletoe!" He hung it above Sam head.

"Huh?"

"When two are under the mistletoe they must K-I-S-S." France whispered, but Sam only gave him a gruesome look while she sips her hot chocolate.

"Eww...Why would I kiss you." Ohhhhhh...Swing and a miss, better luck next time Francis. He began to cry to himself, but he continued to hold it up from above her and the only person sitting next to her was...Sam looked only to catch amethyst eyes. Quickly she turned away and tried to hide herself in her huge coffee mug, but it didn't work out since the man next to her grew a cheesy smile.

"Shall we follow tradition..." Ivan husked in her ear causing her to fidget.

"Absolutely not." England said firmly as he slammed his mug onto the coffee table.

"I will not stand to see you kissing my God-child, repulsive."

"I second that notion." America followed. Wow, they actually agreed for once.

"What? It's nothing but a simple kiss. It's not like I'm stealing anything from her. And beside it's her choice, I'm not forcing her." Russia replied calmly as he sat back into his earlier position. Arthur and Alfred just grumbled to themselves, eyeing the Russian from across the room. Sam on the other hand already knew what she wanted. She turned around, kneeled up and placed her kiss softly upon his lips. Taken by surprise, by everyone, he didn't have time to even blink before she was finish.

"I'm not w-weak. I must not show weakness to any man." She tried to make herself sound like an adult but her words were slurring all over the place, face turning bright red from the heat rush in her body. Ivan only smiled down deeply at his little cute bundle of shyness. Sam face was priceless for him it show strength, but confusion and uncertainty. But Sam couldn't control whatever her body was feeling and pass out. She didn't remember much after that, only a little bit of yelling, but she definitely believed this was the...

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Woah! Ok I just wrote this today because I was like "It's Christmas and I should write something Christmas-sy"! XP Anyways, the ending of this was a little rush since I needed to leave somewhere and I really wanted to finish this in a day. So I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Please R & R! Oh, and I'm going to start the sequel to this probably after new years to GOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU THEN AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Update

Dear Little Sister Fans I have good news. The sequel to this story is FINALLY UP! XD Am excited to say that I can work on this piece, but...if I don't get enough views an reviews I don't know if I'll continue this story. I wanna be inspired by all of you, so I can continue it! I will be the same as you read before, but Sam's older and a little bit more mature so more exciting thing will happen. So it up to you... Please R&R! Love Kami-san! XP Peace!


End file.
